Return
by Enima10
Summary: The lone being who had the power to seal Trihexa itself had returned to the world. Only to be surprised how the universe changes in his absence.
1. Chapter 1

In an open space, light fused one with another, focusing on a single center until it grows into a humaniod structure.

The entity walked into space, its body was filled with light shining matter around it.

It's faceless face, sort of giving a confused expression, observing with its non existing eyes to the vast and star glittered space surrounding him.

It looked on its hand, somehow, memories of its past life came flowing on its head.

"Ah!"

It muttered as the Entity formed its body in a lot more defined structure.

"I see... How long has it?"

He looked to the direction where the Earth stays, in the flick of his finger, instanteously teleported to it.

The Entity looked at the Great Red still swimming in the space with a carefree expression. He chuckled how the Great Red manage to stay as he is.

"Oh? What is this?"

With a surprised expression, He felt something in the Earth, similar power and potential possessed by the Great Red.

"Ophis...? Ddraig? No, a combination of all."

He said with an amused voice.

"A former human who became a devil possessing the body of the Great Red and had the powers of Ophis flowing within him... Moreover, a Sacred Gear holder... Interesting."

The Entity stretch forth its hands and opened a portal leading to the secret place inside the Heavens.

He walked inside it and saw the creation he had made when he was in his prime. The machinery of the Sacred Gears.

"A malfunction when I was away..."

He says as he checked the machine.

"Limit break... A phenomenom caused by extreme emotional stress enables a user to exceed the laws I restricted. Amazing."

The Entity looked further to the reports that he had, provided by the machine.

"Gaining further strength. Hmm? A unity of all of the gods? I cant believe they were able to put that up!"

He chuckled as he continues, amused.

"I need to see this in my own eyes."

The Entity teleported to the face of the world, in disgused. He wore a simple clothes of t shirt and jeans.

He lookes like a single and hot middle age uncle with a fit body to match.

He looked in amazement as he explored the city for the first time. Cars on the streets, tall buildings, food stallments and plenty of people.

He is just curious on why women looked at him with heated gazes, he just ignored them.

"Hmm...?"

He stared at the letters of this place. He had never seen such characters before.

"It will not hurt a bit..."

He use magic to understand the language.

"Japan. So this is the country is called."

The Entity nodded. This is the home where the Devil Dragon Boy lives with the peerage.

"Yo! Handsome guy! Why dont you try my ramen! I'll give it to you for free!"

"Oh! Thank you!"

The entity happily accepted the invitation.

Filling his stomach, he thank the vendor and went on his way.

That day, the vendor had a lot of customers and ending using all of his stocks.

He explored the place and ended up seeing a Japanese Temple.

"Oops."

He said as he turn back when suddenly, the space was stopped.

The Entity was surrounded by fox spirits that spare no hostility towards him. Appeared on the air was the fox lady holding a naginata in her hands.

"Who are you! Identify yourself."

"I am just a traveller. Good day."

The fox lady swifty attack the Entity, in an instant, he disintegrate the weapon.

"Holy light? No... a sword made out of light?"

"Dont test me, Child."

"Are you...?"

"Well, then. Good day."

The Entity walk out of the place leaving the lady behind. She muttered under her breath...

"God of the Bible."


	2. Chapter 2

God was amusing himself observing Japan as the day passes by. He never felt as refreshed as before... He means before he had created the angels and had some serious responsibility.

He smiled, he never thought having himself a vacation. Now that almost everyone knew he was dead, he can take it easy and let them take his place.

Strangely enough, in front of him was a little boy. His eyes were dead and look straight at him.

"So, you are alive, God of the Bible."

"I don't expect you to see here, Shiva."

"I was invited by Hyoudou Issei to have a lunch at his home."

"Ah, the Dragon boy, the interesting child. Why don't you and I go fishing as always?"

The little boy tilted his head and nods. Instantly the two powerful beings found themselves sitting on the boat with fishing rods in their hands.

God asked about the events in the world, surprisingly, Shiva answers honestly without care.

"I see, so that's where the most leaders are... sealed in fighting Trihexa."

"They never figure out how did you do it. In the end, that is the most they can do."

Shiva pulls his rod and got another fish.

"You really got good at this."

God says as he smiled. He catch no fish.

Shiva lightly touch that fish with the tip of his finger and fish stops wriggling.

"So, God of the Bible... how are you alive? I am sure that your life was forfeited after the Great Three Wars. All of us are."

God smiles gently and look at the fish Shiva has got.

"It is unusual for such of your caliber asks questions like that."

God breathes on the fishes,

"Truth to be told, I am resurrected."

"...I see. Only you got a power like that."

Shiva glances to his fish that he caught. Alive and well, they jumped from the boat to the pond.

"What are you going to do now, God of the Bible?"

"I'll let the younger generations lead the future. After all, I think my days are long since past."

"Same as the others had say before battling with the Trihexa."

God stood from the boat.

"I am going to go now, Shiva. Sorry for the fishes that escaped. Dont worry, you'll get double the amount."

"...yeah."

God vanished as Shiva was left alone fishing. Everytime he put his fishing rod, the string starts pulling.

As God had said, Shiva fish double the amount in such a short time. He had a displeased expression on his face.

"I really don't like that guy."


	3. Chapter 3

"Come on! We will have a good time!"

"Yeah! You are cute too!"

God coincidentally walk to a street that little to no people. He noticed 3 thugs who cornered a gentle looking blode girl.

"N-no... I need to give these to..."

"Woah! Is that handmade food!"

"Give us some."

"Children, don't pressure her too much."

God place his hands on one of the thug's shoulder.

"Huh...?! Who are you?"

"It doesn't matter. You'll going to lose if you go any further."

God glanced at the girl and smiled gently.

"You wanna fight?"

"Leave. Now."

God's eyes glint a dangerous light. Goosebumps filled the 3 thugs as cold sweat flowed from their bodies.

"K-kuh...! Let's go, guys! It's not worth it."

"T-t-thank you very much!"

The girl bowed in gratitude. God gently smiled with a heart breaking expression.

"I-Is there something a matter?"

"You are a good child. Too bad I am too late."

The blonde girl tilt her head in confusion as she grab something in the basket and reach it to God.

"H-here! Please take it!"

A rice ball. Handmade. God accepted the food.

"You really are a good child. If you wanted, I..."

"Asia-chan!!"

"Asia!!"

Running towards her are two girls. One is quite boyish blue hair and the other was orange hair cheeful girl.

"Ah, Xenovia-san! Irina-san!"

"Sorry! Irina was too busy choosing up her underwear!"

"You are also picking too!"

Asia giggled at the conversation goes on. God sees the bright Asia having fun, he felt relieved.

"Oh? who is this guy?"

"Ah, this is... uhm? He help me earlier."

"Oh! Thank you very... much?"

Irina tilts her head as she felt something odd.

"Your friends are here. I think I should go now."

Asia smiles and bows again.

"Thank you very much."

God waves as he walk out of the street.

"What's wrong?"

Asia askes the two as they stood still.

"I... I am not sure..."

Irina said, Xenovia gave a displeased expression.

"Yeah, that guy is hiding something. Durandal reacted when I came here."

"Is that so? Fafnir also tells me something."

"Anyway, he's bad news. Let's tell it to Buchou."

"Right..."

Asia looks at where the man walks, she gave a small prayer.

"Lord... please bless that man's heart."

God smiled as he listens to Asia's little prayer. Though, he is munching some sushi in a local restaurant.


	4. Chapter 4

God expressed displeased expression looking on a particular building. In his eyes, a foul energy seeps in its walls. Similar to those devils who waged war in the Great Three Wars.

Different energy from the 2 devils which he met 2 days ago. After all, powers are greatly influenced by attitude, lifestyle and emotions. God know about it as he learn about limit break.

As he approaches the building, a group of large men blocked his way.

"This is a private property. No trespassing."

God look upon the large man looking to his own soul. The man knew it, and felt uncomfortable.

"Child, it is not too late to turn back into the right path."

"Y-you!"

The space stopped, and the men are alerted.

"Intruder! Sound the alarm!"

"This ia the second time, repent and return back to the right path. It is not too late."

"Shut up! Who are you? Part of DxD? We will not surrender!"

"Ah, no. I don't belong in that particular group. I say again, child, it is not too late."

"Men! Kill him!"

"You leave me no choice."

God summoned multiple swords of light surrounding him. Shining holy presence that weakens the devils.

"An angel?!"

"I never seen such strong holy light!"

God raise his hand, and the swords pointed to the men.

"May the judgement I pass, give opportunity for you to relive as a good person in the next life."

The moment that God drop his arm, swords of light came raining down disintegrating the men even in their full defensive magic.

God press forward to cleanse the building.

"We are the New Qlippoth! We will not go down!"

Devils rain down spell after spell towards God.

"I-Impossible!"

"His shield is so thick! We can't break it!"

"Hii!!! Run!!!"

Swords of light mercilessly pierced the devil to their demise. One by one fall at God's power.

Reaching to top of the building was a single person. Unlike the rest of the devils, this one had made peace.

"Good that you've arrived here, Angel."

"I'll offer you the same choice as those before you."

"Regrettably, I can't do that. It is better to perish than to throw away ourselves!"

"An answer befitting to a warrior. You may as well know how this would end?"

"Of course!"

The leader unleashes its extreme magic power. The ground rumbles and shook, yet God stood firmly on his feet.

"Let's have some fun!"

The leader releasing it bloodthirst launch himself to God.

God summoned the usual swords of light and rained it down. The leader defend well against it by focusing his power to its sword and slash through it.

"Do you think the same tactics will be enough to defeat me!!!"

The leader reached God, as when he thought he could cut him, God grabbed one of the light sword and destroyed his weapon.

"Wha-?"

The sword of light cuts the leader in two like a knife cuts the butter.

"You... you aren't an angel..! How...?"

In his last breath before dissipate to the air. God breathes a sigh of relief.

Before he could leave the building, he purified the remains of the foul energy that still lingers.

God left the building satisfied.


	5. Chapter 5

**Writers Notes: Hi everyone! Thank you for reading my fan fiction. I am a fan of Highschool DxD and always wanted to write about this. The time of the events is after the Qlippoth and Trihexa. Its been a long time since I read the light novel about it, but I am catching up! Anyway, Thank you so much!**

"What is the matter, Lady Gabriel-sama?"

Dulio asked as he approaches Gabriel with the reports on her hands.

"Etto~ There is some changes in the system~"

"! What is it, Lady Gabriel-sama? Did it collapse?! Is that mean that prayers and miracles will cease?!"

"N-no~ Its nothing like that~"

"Then the changes?"

"I-its more of an improvement~"

"Improvement?"

"Yes~ We are still figuring out~ But the system became lively and our protection to the church and the heavens got stronger~"

"A good news then?"

"Maybe~ But this sudden change is suspicious~"

"Yeah, Ill look into it."

"Good luck to you, Joker-san~"

Dulio looked at the system that God had made. The Seraphim is right, the system is a lot more vibrant than before and it is getting stronger.

He, himself, felt that his holy powers are getting stronger every second. He wondered,

"How..?"

His cellphone rang. Yes, he had a cellphone in heaven.

"Dulio, this is Ajuka. We had pressing concerns. Meet me in the usual spot."

Dulio frowned as he hangs up the phone. That Maou isn't a person to make a call for a simple problem. This meant that someone or something posed a threat equal to Qlippoth.

In a local café, Ajuka seeps his afternoon tea in delight. Observing people pass here in there in this busy hour.

"Rome is such a nice place, isn't Dulio?"

"Yeah, I also had fond memories here as well."

Ajuka elegantly place the cup on the table.

"You know the last remnants of the Qlippoth?"

"Yeah, the one we will raid tomorrow?"

"It's been destroyed."

"By who?"

"We haven't identified but, look at these reports."

Dulio checked the file and read it.

"They were killed by holy light?"

"There was a faint trace of it in the building, almost barely sense it by devils. Good thing my Queen is in there."

"We never conducted any of the operations."

"Neither us."

Baraqiel walked and join their small tea time.

"The Grimori had analyzed the remnants of that power. Apparently, it is said to be equal or greater than the Seraphims."

"This matter is bigger than actually is."

Ajuka nods as he took another sip of tea.

"I already make some counter measures if anything comes up. I also dispatch some of my peerage to investigate and find him."

"The Grimori will also give someone to investigate as well. By the way, we also had reports of empowerment of the System. Is this true?!"

"Yes. We already investigate the matter but left unsolved. It is as if the system was recharged..."

"It is somehow a good news but if it`s related to the recent attack of the Qlippoth..."

Ajuka sips the tea.

"Something really is weird here..."

"Thank you. You are really a life saver."

"Oh, this is nothing."

God smiled as he clean the backyard of an old lady. Cleaning down every nook and cranny, he even make the place bloom.

"Oya, oya... you have a talent at Gardening! Here, I want you to have this."

"Kusatsu Onsen? Kanto?"

"A perfect place to relax!"

"Thank you. I am sure your children will visit you because of your kindness."

"You are a good man. Come visit me again!"

As God left, the old lady resumed on appreciating the garden God had made. A door bell rang.

"Oya? Did he forget something?"

"Okasan! We come visit you!"

"It`s been a long time, Okasan."

"Oh...my children! Come in! Come in!"

The old lady had a wonderful time.

God went to Kusatsu Onsen.

"Wow, how beautiful this is!"

Traditional Japanese style hotels gave off the atmosphere of relaxing. Smoke that comes from the hot springs, ever friendly staffs and wonderful place.

"This way please."

Good thing that God read the instructions about the do`s and dont`s of the Onsen and also how to use it for the first timers. He was glad that he learn of this place. Warm water drips over his well build body, even though He didn`t worked out much.

Soaking on the hot spring makes God loosen his cheeks in delight. He heard some of the people coming to join the men`s onsen.

"Thank you, Vali! At last we will bath in this hot springs! Yeah!"

"Quiet down, Bikou. There is still people here."

"Don`t be stiff Arthur! Oh! You are quick! You excited or something?"

"The one is excited is you, Bikou. Anyways, is Fenrir will be ok?"

"Don`t worry. He`s with Gogmagog. He`ll keep him company."

The group enters the hot springs and went to cleaning themselves. It seems they haven`t notice that God is there... relaxing...

"Wohoo! Here I come!"

Bikou jumped to the springs diving it. The water splashed to God`s face.

"Oh! My bad! I didn`t know you are here too."

Arthur come up finished with his cleaning, scratching his head.

"Haa... what did I told you, Bikou. Nevermind, he`s not going to listen. I apologize in behalf of this idiot."

"Don`t worry about it."

Vali finish his cleaning and approach the hot springs. Then, God and Vali connect their gazes to each other. Arthur and Bikou was surprised that Vali suddenly activate his Sacred Gear but, they also summoned their weapons.

"Who are you?!"

"Hey, hey, Vali. At least tell us, what is happening..."

"This guy... is hiding something."

Arthur and Bikou glanced at God soaking quietly on the springs.

"Hou... This guy isn`t faze a little bit."

"Yeah, something is off."

Vali gave his final warning.

"Identify yourself !"

God sigh deeply.

"Don`t worry. I am of no threat to you, Son of Lucifer."

"Tch ! How do you know about it? Are you the remnants of the accursed Qlippoth? Answer fast!"

"I do not belong in that organization."

"Then how did you know?"

"I have known the Maous since the beginning, if that is the answer you seek."

"You known the Maous? I don`t think so. You are from Heaven."

"Eh?! Really? He`s angel?" Bikou reacted.

"I don`t recall your face among the angels." added Arthur, "Weird, that my holy king sword is reacting somehow."

"I am an old one. I apologize if I startled you. I don`t have any intentions."

"An old angel huh. You must be powerful! Why don`t we see what experience you got fighting those ancient devils."

"I am not interested in fighting you, Child. Especially in these wonderful place called Onsen."

"Vali, why don`t we tone down a bit and relax. He looks that he won`t do anything though."

"Bikou is right. I suggest that we settle down and enjoy the onsen."

"Hmph, after this, I`ll challenge you."

Vali reverse his balance breaker to norm and dip himself to onsen.


	6. Chapter 6

The group was quiet... tension rose inside the onsen made them all stiff, except God who was whistling away. Bikou, a loud guy, approaches God and broke the ice.

"Hey, hey, tell me. Was the 4 Maous strong back then?"

God smiled remembering the memory.

"Of course, they are strong. The 4 maous had respective abilities that supports each other. It is hard to deal with them all four."

"I see, I see. How about the current Maous? Which are stronger?"

"Current?"

"Huh? Didn`t you know about Sirzechs Lucifer, Ajuka Beelzebub, Serafall Leviathan and Falbium Asmodeus?"

"I haven`t heard of them."

"Is that so? What a shame. Especially Sirzechs and Ajuka, they say they were irregular."

"Bikou!"

Vali sneered.

"Oops, sorry."

"Hmm.. an irregular. Pretty much the same as Hyoudou Issei."

"You know Issei?" Vali askes.

"I only know about him when I came to be. You, yourself, is an irregular too."

"Kekeke, that`s Vali for you! Say, who do you think will win? Him or Issei?"

God smiled again.

"That will be interesting to observe."

Entered inside the Onsen is a pretty woman, a typical Japanese beauty.

"Here are your sake, boys."

"Kuroka?! Why are you here?"

Bikou hides his private parts.

"Women`s bath is so boring~ I might as well visit here. The manager gave me an approval."

"Thanks. I`ll take some."

Arthur responded as he took a cup, Kuroka poured for him. Bikou also joined, as for Vali, well, he wasn`t on that age yet.

"Why don`t you also try it, Oji-san."

"I`ll pass. I don`t drink."

"Ara~ as expected as someone from Heaven."

"So, he`s really from heaven?!"

"It seems Bikou and I didn`t notice it a bit. Aside that guy is excellent in hiding his powers, Vali is a devil and Kuroka is a Youkai, both had the means of knowing their natural enemy." Arthur added nodding.

"Why didn`t Bikou notice it?" asks Kuroka.

"He`s stupid." Arthur took a sip.

"You`re cruel!"

"I want to ask a question, Oji-san~" Kuroka close her distance to God.

"What is it?"

"One of my colleagues said, that she had met the God of the Bible. Is that you, Oji-san?"

"Eh?!" Bikou made a stupid face.

Vali returned on his balance break from and Arthur rose up from soaking and readied his sword. Kuroka had her long nails pointed at God`s neck.

"You might be mistaking me from something, child."

"Ara~? She is our high priestess, you know~"

God sighs.

"I got found out."

Vali and the group grins. Each of them having an itch to fight him.

"Kukuku... I never seen this day to fight the very God of the Heavens." Vali proclaimed, "Azazel miss the opportunity to witness me so."

"God of the Bible, it would be an honor to fight against you."

"Ara~ I`ll be the one to kill him first you know."

"The old man will be envy at me if I defeat this guy! Hehehe!"

God stood up from his seat, suddenly, Vali`s group felt a crushing gravity. Their weapons didn`t respond to them.

"Albion! Why aren`t we in balance break?"

"Tch... forgive me, Vali. It is that God`s authority in effect!"

"What? The same as that spear?"

"I made that spear, child."

God got up from the hot spring and turn on them with a refreshing smile.

"I plan to hide my identity so please keep it a secret."

Vali`s team tried to resist his magic but it was no avail.

"Forgive me if I done a drastic measures. You are all energetic children but I do enjoy the company. I`ll be going, enjoy your stay."

As soon as God vanishes, the pressure was gone. The result was, frustration among Vali`s team.

"He is strong. Stronger than the legends has said."

"No wonder he can seal that monster on his own."

Suddenly, entered the management with food, music and presentation.

"Customers! Sorry we are in delay! You are our 100th visitor! You will have a VIP access for 3 days! Free food!"

That day, Vali and his group enjoyed such onsen and food for 3 consecutive days that somehow removes their frustration and forgotten their first meeting with God.

This is God`s form of saying sorry.


	7. Chapter 7

God currently walk inside a mall. He looked amused at an incredible work of engineering. Humans had made progress so much in his absence.

"So this is called smartphones..."

He kind of wondering, how can a thing became smart?

God explored the gadgets section of the mall. Laptops, tablets, pc, and even consoles are lined up perfectly for the people to see.

Posters of discounts, buy one take ones and freebies are all over the place. Constantly attracting the passing people's interests.

"They even have smart watch. Amusing."

God appreciate the lively atmosphere, he can't help but smiles in relief.

"Hey, handsome man."

He was approach by a group of older ladies in their prime. They wore extravagant and expensive clothing.

"You want to have some fun with us?"

"Yeah, we are lonely you know."

God smiles gently and accepted the invitation.

They went on going shopping. Trying out recent designs. God found himself on the large vip dress room, one by one the ladies let God judge their choice of clothe.

"How is this? Sexy right?"

"Hmm... the colors don't suit you. How about trying marron."

"Hey, how about this dress?"

"It is nice but I think you will be more impressive if you wore backless rather than v-chest."

"I like this jacket! Am I dazzling?"

"Indeed. Here, this one had fur, you will be amazing."

The ladies did what God had said, and they are surprised how well his advice is.

"Is he some sort of well known fashion designer?"

"I bet he's manager of some well known models. In cognito?"

"Kyaa! He really had a great taste!"

"Let's bring more clothes!"

"Agreed!!!"

"Sir! You are truly a master of fashion!"

"I am humbled in your presence!"

"Thank you for counselling us!"

The ladies bowed their head in gratitude, God does the same.

"I am also happy to be of service to you."

"What a gentlemen! How about you'll join us for dinner!"

"Yes! All this made me hungry."

"Let's go!"

God and the ladies dine at the most expensive restaurant. Chatting and laughing. They even ordered alcohol which spice things up.

Mood changes when they speak of their problems.

"My husband is always out in business trip. I really miss him!"

"I know right? He's working in and out... Am I not matter to him?"

"What about you sir? What can you say about them?"

"Hmm... I do think that they mind you all somehow?"

"Haa? Like what? Going oversees and seeing him once a year?"

"True! True! Unlike you sir, you spend time with us!"

"Maybe but those husband of yours keep you all in mind while they work. They became what they are because you are in his side. It doesnt mean someone is not present, they care less."

"Remember the moments when he comes home. I think that speaks a lot."

"Y...you're right."

"Now, I think about it... he always brings a banquet of flowers."

"Y-yeah... my husband always take me outside."

The ladies have a regretful expression on their face. God stood up.

"Well then. I'll be going now. Thank you for a wonderful time. "

"Oh? Thank you very much sir!"

"Yes! Can we do it sometime? with my husband of course."

"Thank you for the advice for us! It really helps."

"Well then. Farewell!"

God left the restaurant. 3 cars parked at the restaurant, exiting are the ladies' husbands. They are looking for them.

God smiles at the 3 couples and bless them with happy life.


	8. Chapter 8

God is delighted to see a wonderful and clean park. He always had a soft spot for beautiful art and landscapes of nature.

Even though this one is man-made, it truly depicts the beauty of the earth.

Children playing on the grass, lovers and family eating picnic and some are waiting or pass the time.

God's eyes suddenly turned on a peculiar red head boy, who is quietly reading on one of the benches alone.

His features are foreign on Japan but he blended well in this place.

God approach him.

"Can I sit beside you?"

The boy turn his head and looks at him. He then look to the other benches which is already full of people.

"Sure."

He smiled brightly.

"My gratitude."

God sit beside the boy as he resumes his reading. He somehow catch the boy stealing glances at him.

"Is something a matter?"

"! N-No, nothing."

God smiles gently.

"Are you waiting for someone?"

"Yes, it's my mother. She had some urgent business to attend but she'll come around soon."

"I see. You must've raised by a good parents."

"U-uwah..! How can you say it?"

"Well, you are staying here waiting. The countenance you emit is good, you are raised with love."

"Un."

The boy gave a lonely smile. The one that filled with yearning and loneliness.

"What is the matter?"

"I-I miss my father. He had gone to a place where we cant reach him."

"Did he do it for you?"

"Yes, and for mom too. I know he knew what he was doing but I still miss him."

"He must be a family man."

"More so, he was always there and mom is always beside him. Now that he was far, mom cried every night."

"...are you frustrated?"

"Yes..." the boy bit his lips, "if I gotten stronger or even grow old enough... It wont be end as it was now."

God wrap his arms around the boy who started shedding tears comforting him.

"I know that you will see him again."

God said with an assurance.

"I guarantee it."

"sniff... thank you."

"Besides, I do think you have plenty of friends too right?"

"Yeah, they were my aunt's friends first but they my friends too."

"Rely on them and your mom too. Also do the same, grow carefully but surely. I know you will become a man you will proud of."

"Thanks, oji-san."

God smiles gently, he casts his glance on the other side of the street.

"I think your mom is here."

God pointed and the boy follows with his eyes.

"Ah, you are right!"

"Go to her."

"Yes!"

The boy make his way to his mother. But first, he look back and see God still on his seat.

"Thank you very much!"

And the boy went to his mother.

"Milicas-sama, I'm sorry it took some time."

"Mom, drop the -sama part. And besides, I am not lonely, a good Oji-san talk to me."

"I see, he must have been kind."

"True! He even told me you are here."

"!!! Where is he?"

"There..! Huh? He's gone."

Milicas look at his mother, Grayfia.

"What is the matter?"

"I am just wondering how did he know it, I am wearing my maid uniform."

"Ah!"

The two still continue their bonding time.


	9. Chapter 9

"Ara~? Ophis-chan? Lilith-chan?"

Akeno muttered as the Two Loli Dragon God of Infinity walks on the opposite direction with a cone of ice cream in their hands. On the side of the river, they went to a middle age old man who is fishing silently.

"What is the matter?"

She said as the two stop and observe the man, they both tilted their head, seemed confused.

"Do you know him?"

Akeno asks with a more serious tone. In fact, anytime, she can be on her battle mode. The two nod simultaneously, and proceed to walk toward the man. She tried to stop them but, they insists on meeting the man.

"Yo." said Ophis raising her left hand.

The man glance at them and gave a gentle smile.

"I see that you take that form now."

"You seemed in good health." said Lilith responding.

Akeno catches up to them, hasty but caution. She never knew the man.

"Good day to you sir. Do you perhaps an acquaintance of these two?"

They look at her and Ophis replied.

"He is the God of the Bible."

Akeno widen her eyes in surprise.

Did she heard it right? God of the Bible is this man? She can`t believe it but if its Ophis and Lilith who confirmed it, then it must be true.

"H-how?"

The only word she muttered under her breath.

"It is a long story daughter of Baraqiel. Why don`t you seat here and enjoy my catch?"

"You know my father?"

"Of course, he was an angel once didn`t he? I am sorrow that he had fallen but, seeing you now, I understand his decision."

"Y-you are different from the stories I heard of you."

God chuckled. "I am just getting old, child."

The 3 of them sat with God. Lilith asks, "How are you alive?"

"I perished that day. It is only because of my power that I may able to resurrect myself."

"I see... only you have that kind of convenient power."

Ophis said as she enjoys her ice cream. God proceeds to grill his fish.

"Do you... do you plan to going back in Heaven?" asks Akeno.

God smiles gently, "If a need should arise, then I will go. For now, I am content on seeing the world moved by the hands and wills of the young."

Akeno was quite relieved. It seems that this God of the Bible didn`t intent to change things. She was quite worried that He`ll do some righteous judgement or something.

"What is your name, child?"

"Himejima Akeno..."

"Himejima Akeno... in this country, the name is in the second word... Akeno."

"W-what is it?"

"If Baraqiel didn`t have any awakened hidden desires, you will be among the Miracle Children."

Akeno make a slight grin as she remembers his dad was a big M.

"He is strong, loyal and honest. One of the best. I think you strongly inherited his traits. "

"I-I see... thank you."

"Fishing... Issei wanted us to do this with him."

Lilith said while Ophis nods, God smiled and gave the two their grilled fish.

"Then, this is all I can give you. I wouldn`t want to take your first fishing experience from the Dragon Boy."

"You know Issei?" Ophis tilts her head cutely.

"I sense his peculiar and massive energy. You have your own mixed within him."

" " Because he was our friend. " "

God smiled. Even this Ophis was changed because of Hyoudou Issei, surely, it was his charisma, and way of living that drawn them to him.

The sun started to set, its orange hue dyed the sky. It was truly a peaceful day.

"God-sama. Thank you for trouble."

"Let`s see each other again, God of the Bible."

"Yeah, and eat fish!"

"Un, un!"

It seems even the two had a different personality still, they sync well in each other.

"I`ll visit this time."

God replied with a satisfied face.

"Oh, and child."

"Yes?"

"Keep my existence as a secret for now. Time will only tell."

"Yes, God-sama."

"May you have safe travels."

Ophis, Lilith and Akeno wave their hands goodbye to God. As they walk towards home...

"Hello, customer! May we invite you to our free tasting of our food? Completely free!"

A restaurant owner blocked their path and gave them food. After they were finished, another owner also gave them food. These succession of free tasting goes on for 3 hours. Ophis and Lilith clearly enjoyed it, Akeno can only give a tired smile at the thought that God cause these good fortune.

He did it though.


	10. Chapter 10

God's feet brought him to a large building with a red cross on it. Inside, people swarms left and right busy tending to the sick.

"A hospital."

One of the nurse came right up to him.

"Are you the priest?"

"An interesting question but I do have the authority of it."

"Great! I am glad you are here, Father! The patients are waiting to be blessed."

The nurse grab his hand and dragged him to the nearest closet.

"Here. The priest robes that you place here a week ago. We kept it clean and tidy."

"Is it a tradition to place priestly robes on a place you are going to bless?"

"Hahaha you Father is such a joker. I also ask my superiors about and you tell them that it is better because you tend to forgot wearing it."

"What a slothful servant."

"Surely, you jest. In any case, you are late to your appointments. Call me back after you are done."

The nurse left the room and let God wore the robes.

"I am done."

"W-wow..."

Muttered the nurse as she gaze at God's figure. It fits him... rather, it fits him too well. The nurse and the people couldn't help but feel a divine and holy presence surrounding this priest.

"Where shall I start? Can you guide me?"

"Y-yes!"

God's steps are quiet and full of reverence, his eyes glint with wisdom and his presence was holy. As if laying your hands on him would heal any ailments in your body.

To God, wearing this clothes means that he is at work again. Though sufficient to say that this barely represent himself but it is enough for the people to recognize.

His seriousness and dedication to his work never changes.

"Are you alright, Child?"

God said to a weakened lady on the bed. She was diagnosed with terminal cancer.

"N-no... I am not alright..."

God hold her hands, filling it with warmth that washing away all her worries.

"Then it will going to be alright."

Why is it that God had permitted sickness comes to this world? poverty? and weakness?

Why? Why me?

Is the question that all patients have in mind.

But God gently answered,

"Dont worry, everything will be alright."

The nurse observes God as he one by one serve the patients. She felt rather serene. Though their sickness remains, their hearts had made peace.

Golden rays of the sun illuminated everytime God put his hand to comfort as if nature had shared their help to the sick and needy.

"Thank you, Father. Those patients... they are all grateful that you came."

"No worries, my child. I am also thankful for this opportunity to serve you and them in some way."

"I... I really thank you..."

"You are a good child. Well then, I'll be on my way."

"Thank you once again!"

God go out from the hospital, the nurse put the robes back to the storage room with great reverence.

She never was a religious person neither do his parents and friends. But seeing that priest perform his duties with great respect and people blessed by his hands comforted... perhaps, God do really exists and is mindful of every human in this world.

She heard a ruckus on the reception desk.

"What do you mean another priest has took over? I am suppose to be scheduled here!"

"I am sorry. But the ceremony is done."

"What do you mean done? Didn't I tell your boss that I'll be the one performing it? I even leave my robes here in case I'll be late!"

The nurse comes,

"Please don't shout in the hospital. There are lot of people resting here. And I am sure that the priest has done its duties, I am the one accompanied him."

"You let a wannabe to be a priest? I am suppose to bless those people! Your boss has a deal with me!"

"Pardon my rudeness but, by the way you behave, I dont recognize you as one."

"Cheh! I'll remember this! Especially you!"

Enraged, the priest ran off from the hospital. The hospital staff were quite relived of the noisy guy but at the same time they were worried about the nurse who stood against him.

"Are you going to be fine?" the receptionist asks.

"Yeah, I'll be fine. After all, I dont want to ruin my image of a priest because of him."

"I do agree but the boss wont like it."

"Sigh... it's fine. I plan to resign anyway."

"I see... oh by the way a letter came. It is for you."

"Let me see... oh gosh..."

"What is it?"

"My application as a nurse overseas is accepted!"

"Congrats!"

The nurse smiled somehow, thanking God in her heart.


	11. Chapter 11

"You are under arrest for corruption, priest."

"Wha-! What is the meaning of these?"

Kiba with a fierce glare in his eyes,

"You had numerous offenses outside and inside the church. They will take you to custody."

Church agents surrounds the priest, even though he was struggling wildly, the agents had sufficient strength and skill to immobilized him quickly.

"Thank you, Yuuto Kiba for the assistance for today."

"Don't be ridiculous, I still hate you. I am here just because Buchou and Dulio-san ask me so."

"Understood. We'll be on our way."

Kiba sighes as the church went on their way. He noticed one of the nurse running to his direction.

"D-did you see the priest that left here moments ago?"

"Ah, he's been taken away."

"No, not him. The first one, we kind to forgot the offerings after his service."

"Hmm..."

"Y-you belong to the church right? I saw you with one of the priests. Here, please to it to him."

Kiba widens his eyes in surprise. He want to reject but the nurse told the priest's decription and ran back to the hospital.

He scratch his head and do the nurse a favor.

"Tall man, black hair, and a foreign face. Kind and warm atmosphere around him... Suspicious."

Kiba said with unpleasant expression.

After a while, he came to the park. He sees a man playing with the children in such a gentle manner. Like a father to his children. It was heart warming to watch.

He remembered the cold and cruel facilities of the church, where they are trained to death to only wield a holy sword.

But amidst of that experience, he came to remember vivid memories of his comrades. The nuns who helped them feel at home even amidst those cruel experiments. And also meeting with Buchou, Issei and everyone.

The children left the park with their parents with a smile on their faces. The man wave goodbye and sat on one of the benches. As the sun sets, Kiba notice that the man fit the nurse's description of the priest.

He approached him, the man gaze at his eyes. For some reason, his eyes felt sadness, is it regret? frustration?

Kiba showed his usual pretty boy smile.

"Excuse me, are you the priest who bless in the hospital earlier in the morning?"

"I am, child."

"Here, the nurse wants to take this with you. It was the hospital offerings."

"Is it food?"

"I think it is money."

"Then, I cant take it. Will you please donate it to the church? They will take care of it."

"I dont like the church much less step inside of it."

The man smile gently and stood,

"How about the orphanage? I'll go with you."

Kiba sighs and nods.

They went to an orphanage not too far from the park, inside was a warm atmosphere, it seems the church put its efforts to take care of the children.

"Thank you very much!"

The young nun thank them with teary eyes. The Mother superior went also to thank them with the children clinging on her arms playfully.

Kiba chuckles as he observe the children with pure smiles and without care of the world. He spend quite a time with them playing.

The two of them bade the children goodbye.

"You... you really like children."

Kiba said as they walk, the man expresses on his face the same regret and sadness but he smiled.

"Yes... yes I am. But I never been with them the time they really need me."

"But at least, you tried to reach out to them now... that is what I think..."

The man look surprised and smiled,

"You are a good child."

When they reach a certain crossroad, Kiba stopped.

"I'll be heading this direction now."

"I see. Then I shall take this one."

Pointing in an opposite direction. Kiba smiles brightly.

"Thank you, Father for today. I had a great time."

"Likewise."

They shook hands to each other and Kiba felt something that shaken him inside for a moment like a reaction but he ignored it.

"By the way, what is your name?"

Kiba asks before they separate, the man gave a puzzled look.

"Name? You mean my name?"

"Yeah..."

"No one asks me that question before... well, it won't hurt... it's #$@#(."

For a moment, Kiba felt dizzy and cant understand the man's name. In fact, he kind of fuzzy with a sharp noise in his head.

"Are you alright? I'm sorry."

"Dont be, I must be tired."

"Well then, child. Be careful on your way."

"Thanks... you too, Father."

His condition return back to normal when he had some distance to the priest. When he arrived on his home, there are tons of package filled with food.

It says nothing about the sender.

God was quite worried that his contact with the evil swords might hurt Kiba. As compensation, he blessed Kiba while wondering what happened.


	12. Chapter 12

God sat with the older men on the side of the street... playing chess.

"Checkmate."

"Uooh!!! This is our undefeated champion!!!"

"Isn't this a 101th time?!"

"Come on! Have mercy with the old people."

"Please... in these games like this, I can't help but play seriously."

God said with a smile in his face.

"A-re? Something is interesting here."

A young looking man wearing foreign clothes walk up to the chess table. The old people saw him and they smiled widely.

"Ooh! Ajuka-kun! You're back!"

"Hoho! We missed you!"

"You are still as handsome as ever!"

Ajuka pat the old people's back and exchanging greetings. He noticed God sitting on the chair with calm gaze.

"Oh! I am Ajuka. Thank you for keeping these old people company."

"Thank you also."

They exchange handshake and for some reason, old people smell competition.

"Hoo... the new champion versus our former champion, Ajuka-kun!"

"Both are unbeatable in chess!"

"I can't wait who is the grand champion!"

Noticing the hype of the old ones, they sit on their chairs and arrange the chess pieces on the board.

"Alright, gather around here! Who want to bet! 500 yen!"

"Uwoh!!! I'll pick the new champion-kun!"

"I'll be forever Ajuka-kun!"

"Win this! New Champ-kun!"

"Ajuka-kun! Ganbatte kudasai!!!"

For some reason, the elderly began to bet and the referee comes in.

"Rules! Move within 30 seconds! Touch move! and have fun! Toss coin!!!"

"Uwah! The toss coin has started! Who is going first? Is it the new guy as heads or is it Ajuka-kun in the tails?!"

Suddenly, a seat of commentators lined up with the desk. Former Champions of the Street Chess Competition with the announcer, of course!

The referee with his unusual hand skills manipulate the falling coin, as if bending the strings of fate and destiny. With his remaining hair stood up and fierce in his eyes, he shouted,

"AAAAHHHH!!!"

Slamming the coin to the table.

"Which is it?"

"Who is going to be first?"

A tense elderly crowd gulped down as the referee slowly moving away his hand to reveal the coin. The suspense is real.

"IT'SSSSS HEADSSSSS!!!"

The God supporter raised their banner in gladness leaving the Ajuka supporter quiet but have a grim smile in their face.

"Former 2nd Champion, Suzuki-sensei! What will be an expected match between the two now that the order is revealed."

"Hmm... I couldn't say but Ajuka's strongest point is letting the enemy make the first move. Now that he's the 2nd, he already seized the advantage!"

"Uwah! I see! Thank you sensei! How about you Dr. Mitsubishi? What are your opinion at this?"

"The new guy is definitely has the advantage. He always used the advantage of moving first! Before you know it, it is too late!"

"So this is a tough fight, both have the advantage one with another! Thank Doctor for such an insight! Now, we will witness this day as the 2 legendary men make their way as the ULTIMATE GRAND CHAMPION!!!"

The cheering of the elders seemed to attract attention on the people passing by. The crowd grew in time as they observe such heated exchanges.

Ajuka broke the ice.

"I do apologize for their behavior. After all, they missed such events like this."

"I do not mind it. I'm having fun after all."

God moved his pieces together opening the path to the queen.

"What a bold move from the new guy!"

"His style is always a single piece and move it to dominate the opponent's pieces. A single man army. The rest of the pieces are used either as a sacrifice or to protect, paving way to victory."

"A brutal style, huh!"

"Yet effective! Sometimes, the queen does all the job leaving the pieces untouched."

Ajuka move his piece in his turn, God's queen is threatened by 2 knights, a bishop and pawns.

"What is this? Such turn of the events! Ajuka-kun has managed to seal the queen's movements!"

"Ajuka-kun's play style is an exact opposite of the new guy. He utilizes all the potential of the minor pieces, strategizing in an efficient way to deal with his opponents without using his major pieces."

"Like the most powerful piece is saved at last!"

"Correct!"

The crowd mixed both old and young were anxious at their chess. As for the two, they were quite surprised. Both of them never encountered this type of chess strategy

I haven't seen you around here." Ajuka said as he move his turn.

"I used to know this place before."

"Before?"

"Yes, before everything are as they are."

Ajuka wonders what the God had said. Losing his concentration, God make his move. It force Ajuka to do what is impossible in the elderly's eyes.

"Woah! Ajuka-kun finally use his queen! What a move from the new guy!"

But the Ajuka's queen positioned not only covered the weak defenses but also threatened the queen.

God made his move also.

"What a turn of events! The new guy uses the rook to reinforce not only the queen but also the pawns!!! Suzuki-sensei! What will you say about these heated exchanges!"

"I say both of them are learning from each other tactics!"

"I agree with Suzuki!"

"Dr. Mitsubishi!"

"One who centered his attacks on one strong piece and the other uses the weaker pieces to victory... are now balancing their strategies by applying both of their strategems! It is hard to see the victor!"

"True!"

God and Ajuka made a series of deadlock moves carefully placing pieces to gain advantage over the other.

"You are really good at this."

Ajuka said with a tired smile, God returned the favor.

"It's been forever since I had a match like this."

The heated chess battle was so intense that the crowd watching are keen to every move the two makes. They are anxious about who will emerge victorious.

The two of them felt that they should wrap up the game, the pieces had been set and the only left is, whose strategy is stronger. It is now Ajuka's turn.

"Before we end this, may I ask your name." Ajuka said, "After all, it would be a waste."

"My name? Are you sure?"

"Yes, of course. Why? Are you hiding something?"

"It's not it. It is just, too few people ask my name and it is quite shocking."

"What kind of people with you for not asking your name? Anyway, I am Ajuka. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too, my name is..."

Ajuka heard a sharp ping noise from his ear. For some reasons, he lose strength and his sight are in daze. He didn't understand the word, rather, he can't even hear it nor seen his lips properly to read.

He recovers in a second and by the time he does, his hand touch a piece accidentally.

"Are you alright?" said the man who made the chess extremely entertaining, with worried face.

"I am fine."

Ajuka was troubled about that fraction of a second. But he was a lot more troubled when his hand touch a sure defeating piece by accident.

He had no choice but to obey the law and grimly smile.

"Touch move... OP."

Ajuka muttered in his breath as his opponent, God, seize his victory.

The betting was successful, many cried and rejoice that day. It is to be not forgotten.

The passing people who standby and watch had a lot more interest in chess, also, appreciate the heated battle.

"Congratulations."

"Thank you... is I want to say."

"Dont sweat it. A lost is a lost."

Ajuka waved goodbye to God. As he leaves, he write on his small notebook several lines.

His phone vibrates notifying Ajuka that a message has been received. It says,

Ajuka? Where are you? It's Christmas!

-Mom

In his defeat and suspicion, Ajuka smiles gently finding somehow a small joy in a text message.


	13. Chapter 13 - First Christmas

1 Anno Domini or The Year of Our Lord was born a child, a child of promise, of hope and of good things to come.

He was born to ease our burdens, to give rest to the weary, comforting the troubled and light for those who lived in darkness.

Prophets of old had spoken time and time again about his birth, ministry, life and death. Recorded in the ancient text called the Bible.

Wise men seek Him in the cold and perilious Judea, continually following a star, which was written as a sign of His birth.

Angels had come down from heaven, singing praises to the Lord and a message to those sheperds to till their sheeps in the middle of the night.

One group who had studied the prophets, believed and followed the star and the other was Angels came to them spoken the good news, believed, leaving their sheeps behind and followed.

Both are believers, and touched by God's love. With haste, they came to Bethlehem, the city of David.

The light from the new born star illumimate a single shed from a farm, softly.

They come in quietly then they saw Him.

Sleeping quietly in a bed made of hay, wearing swaddling clothes, the Babe had no signs of discomfort, sleeping in her mother's lulluby.

Reverence filled the room as the groups came closer to the Babe. One by one, they took a knee to the ground.

Looking Him sleeping in peace had filled their hearts with joy and hope. Tears fell from their eyes, truly He is God's greatest gift for us.

 **Writer's Notes:** **Merry Christmas!** **Another year had pass! Oh my! I am really grateful for this year! It is filled with both tears and joy but I am grateful that I am alive and with my family!** **I know this is quite different chapter and I am glad that I was able to share with you guys what I feel about Christmas.** **Hope is something valuable and even in the hardest times, it is something you can hold on. Christ is my hope and I do hope it is the same for you.** **May the joy of Christmas has filled each and every one of us!** **Love from Enima**


	14. Chapter 14

God stand on a particular grave. The necrological service was adjourned and people dispersing after their heart felt condolences. This old man was one of the players he played against in chess. He knew the man, and also his heart condition. He could have saved him, but he didn`t.

After all, that man is already living his life in the fullest. He knew that by interfering would render that man`s effort useless. His family mourned greatly for him but at the same time comforted by his peers and friends. Truly, it was a wonderful day to leave for the old man.

But God wasn`t happy. He silently stare at the grave the man resting. The reason for this is,

Hades` reapers had stole his soul and drag into depth of hell. Infuriate, God was determined to save that poor man`s soul to have his rest.

God breathe heavily to calm himself down. Violence is not all the solution, but if it goes down to it, he would purge the place down.

In no effort, God opened the portal towards Realm of Hades.

Stepping forward, he was met by Charon, the ferryman of the River Styx.

"Who calls for the ferryman?"

"I have no need for a ferryman, Charon."

"Why do a lowly angel has come to the domain of Hades?"

"Your master, Hades. I have come to meet him"

God tried to walk pass Charon but the ferry man blocked his way. Grim Reapers began to appear encircling God.

"No one will meet the master without my consent, angel. For you to be bold to come here alone, we have come to harvest your soul."

God`s presence began to emit holy light, hurting the reapers and Charon himself.

"Arrrghhh... such strong holy light, you, you aren`t an ordinary angel are you?"

"Too many questions, ferryman. Get out of my way."

"I will not let you!"

The reapers charged with an organized manner. Their scythes are enchanted with soul killing magic. A single strike from these weapon would surely halved your life span.

Charon had acknowledge that this mysterious angel had a level strength of a Seraphim, but he was sure that even a single Seraph would fall to a hundred Guardian Reapers with him.

But, his opponent was no angel nor a Seraph.

The reapers had all pierced with the sword of light, with the holy magic, it burned them to dust.

"Damn you!"

Shouted Charon as he called for more Grim Reapers.

God with anger on his eyes, construct a complicated magical circle that envelops all of the place they were in.

"Righteous Judgement."

Then a flashing light strikes from the above, disintegrating all of the reapers. Charon was left immobile but alive.

"I will be taking your boat."

God said as he left the place that turned a once deathly lands, into a brimming sanctuary.

As God sailed across the River, a storm had created a turbulence in the water. As if the mask of Death, the clouds formed into a terrifying hurricane wanting to wash the un-welcomed boat away.

But God stood, imbued with light raising his hand, he commands.

"Peace, be still."

The waters was still and the storm dispersed, God found himself surrounded by a swarm of Grim Reapers who is clearly not happy. On the front, the Reapers move to give way to their master. A skeleton faced, and God of the Underworld, Hades.

"My, my. I had tons of unwanted guests." he said with irritated tone, "First was that Sirchez and then that fake angel Dulio. Now, another one of those birds having God`s authority. I thought Cao Cao had come."

God walk in water, purifying the filthiness of the river, even the ghosts haunting in it are afraid to touch him.

"Wait... I know how you are... There is only one being who govern over light and life... Is it really you, God of the Bible?"

"You know what I desire, Hades."

"Ah yes. The soul of that old man isn`t? You see, I need some souls to accomplish some tasks for the benefit of the younger generations."

"Do not deceive me. Return the righteous souls you had stole, they had place in heaven."

Hades released a horrifying aura turning the clean river back again into stale.

"I think you don`t know your place, God of the Bible. This is my domain and you, probably awakened recently. There is a huge gap in power."

Suddenly, God changed into an embodiment of light, releasing power that suffocates the undead, turning the land into a blooming garden.

"Are you testing me?" God said with a powerful voice, "Do you want to become like your comrades? Becoming a tool for the humans? After all, humans could use your power as a Sacred Gear."

Hades expression turned to sour as his memory flashes before his eyes. He knew that this being is the one who sticks on his word, never break it, never failed it.

"Ah, pardon my harvesters, it seems they had a mistake for getting the souls for the Heaven. I can bring them up for the angels to escort."

God returned back to his normal uncle look, with a calm face.

"See to it. If your men make another mistake, you will know the consequences."

God left the Underworld leaving Hades as his face plastered into bony frustration.

"I will win! Just you see."

Hades go back in his throne with a dark expression.

God on the other hand, had a satisfied smile in his face as he sees that angels had come and escort them to heaven.


	15. Chapter 15

"W-what happened here?"

The Heaven`s Joker said as he walked in the abundant forest. Itself was teeming with life... birds chirping, flowers blooming and luscious green color enveloped the land. Except, the land was the Underworld.

He saw the ferry man, sitting on his boat unmoving, as if he were dead.

"Hey!"

The ferry man glanced at him then return to his former position. The river flows clear and filled with life. Fishes swam freely... actively through its currents.

"Is this... River Styx?"

Dulio pressed forward deeper to this forest until he found what he has been looking for.

Hades sat on the rock unmoving, his dreadful aura cannot be seen neither his hostility. Birds were nesting on his head. Before Dulio could speak, the Lord of the Underworld interrupted him.

"I have no words for you, bird. Get out. You and your kind are not welcome here."

"We have detected a huge amount of holy powers here. What is your intention, Hades?"

"Your kind should know the answer."

Puzzled from the words of Hades, the Joker leaves the underworld. He can only smile wryly as the nature was still expanding even to the very fiery and barren of the place.

"And that is my report."

"Un. Thank you for your hard work~ Joker-san~"

Gabriel said as she check up the other documents that was filling her desk. The heaven was busier than ever, Ranking Games are near and with the Alliance, they need to prepare not only just the Games but as well as the potential troubles they would encounter in the future. Before Dulio could leave, he was stopped by the last Seraph.

"Ah~ Joker-san~"

She stares at Dulio,

'That stare...' he thought, 'One makes feel that she`s staring to your very soul.'

"You have a question, right~?"

Dulio was reluctant but meeting her gaze, he must tell her.

"Well, I was wondering if Gabriel-sama has any idea who do it... I mean, this unusual holy power has been detected multiple of times in this past few months. Still, we had no trace of him... except the knowledge of a Seraph."

The Joker placed his hands on the table, "I don`t want to be mistaken... please, enlighten me, Gabriel-sama."

"Follow me, Joker-san~"

Gabriel stood up and open the doors to the 7th Heaven. As usual, they saw the System shining more brightly than before. It has never been so active as far as Dulio remembered. His eyes went wide as another room in the 7th Heaven opens.

"W-what is this?"

"Another room made by God-sama~ There are many rooms existed in this Heaven which we don`t know yet~."

Inside the room, placed a rectangular-shaped box in the middle. It was made with pure gold carved with otherworldly beautiful patterns. 131×79×79 cm. On each ends, a sculpted angel kneeling in face of each other with their wings spread out. They were in the form of a prayer. In their middle was a lid which bore the symbol of God.

"Is this a coffin?" Dulio said tilting his head.

Gabriel giggles, "This is the Ark of Covenant~"

"I... I dont know about it."

"This is one of the very first Sacred Gears God has given to mankind~"

"Woah."

"God has yet to use the gods and dragons as Sacred Gear. He used His own power and gifted the mankind to protect themselves as long as they put their faith~"

"It`s use?"

"It grants all the believers to wield power similar of an angel."

"Eh?!"

"There are many more like this... look over on the room over there. That is the Staff of Moses~"

"The one who had power to control the 10 Plagues..."

"Correct, Joker-san~"

"But why appear now?"

Dulio said with shocked expression. If the heavens would use these artifacts, then they would have stand better chance to defend in the future.

"The thing is, Joker-san, these artifacts died with God." Her tone changes, "As His power were strongly connected to Him."

"Then, it is true... our mysterious being is..."

"Yes. That is what I had in mind."

"All this time... He is alive... Our God..."

"Hold it, Joker-san. It is only an assumption. Even if He is alive, we will never know if He is the same God we knew. Right now, we need to protect everyone that is our duty given by the Alliance."

"Y-You`re right."

"The fact that He didn`t came home here, means something is changed within Him. The System will never permit those who didn`t qualify in the Lord`s standard."

Gabriel and Dulio descended to the 5th Heaven.

"So, Joker-san~, please do your best to protect this world."

"Yes, Gabriel-sama."

Dulio is more determined than before. Knowing that God is still alive, his angelic powers within him responded strongly.

"I will find Him."

* * *

"What a God!" screamed a group of boys as they played in their mobile phones.

"Boom! PentaKill!"

"What kind of moves is that?!"

"Such mechanics!"

"You`re a God, Uncle!"

Meanwhile, God was playing with the teenage boys on their mobile phones.


	16. Chapter 16

In His free time, God decided that He should visit the beach. He is curious about the new beach resort that was opened days ago. They were giving out free passes, it would be a waste to let it slide.

Upon reaching it, people already gathered enjoying the clean and beautiful coastal waters.

He took His spot, placed an umbrella and the mat. Have a coconut drink on His side, He relax himself.

God is relaxing at the beach like a real tourist.

"Ho ho!!! Bikinis!!! Lots of bikinis!!!"

God glanced on a perverted person shamelessly speaking out his mind.

A young man in his teens, dark brownish hair and average physique. He is an average person on the outside but there is an incredible power with a potential that you cannot laugh about it. God know this person, the Oppai Dragon, Hyoudou Issei.

"Ow!"

A red hair young woman pinched his side giving off a dangerous aura. Beautiful is an understatement of her appearance. However, her powers were growing strong as it were influenced by that dragon residing inside Issei. The Princess of Ruin, Rias Gremory.

"Rias, I was joking!!! Hue, hue!"

His perverted eyes stick on Rias' chest, after all, she's wearing a bolder bikini.

"Is this spot taken?" Asked Rias to God.

"No. Feel free to use it."

"Thank you."

Issei took sneaky glance at Rias, taking a full auto save of her posture and appearance in his mind that can be used in 'his' alone time.

"What is the matter, Ddraig?"

[ Ugh... for some reason, I feel terribly irritated! As if my bad memories are resurfacing again. ]

"Come on, partner! This is the golden time to feast our eyes in this paradise! Bikinis!"

He took another hit from Rias.

God is able to hear Ddraigs complaints no problem. He can only smile awkwardly.

He remembered those two legendary dragons whose fangs always aimed at each others necks. Good thing that they mellowed down when He sealed them as Sacred Gears.

"Issei, why dont you apply this cream for me?"

Rias teasingly toss Issei with sunscreen, she lay in her front exposing her back side. As always, the Oppai dragon drooled in delight to be able to have another opportunity to feel the Princess of Ruin.

Happily, he obeyed his Buchou's orders.

[ Hm? What is wrong? ]

Ddraig asks. Issei, look like a dead fish replied,

"I need imagination..."

[ H-huh? ]

"This is not exciting enough!!!" He declared.

"Uhm, hey!"

Issei look back and saw God. Immediately, he frowns his brows together.

"What do you want, good looking uncle!"

God, holding sea shells on both hands, move in a slow and small circular motion.

"Iyaa~"

Issei suddenly understood this good man's intentions. I mean, God's intentions.

"Fufufu!"

[ There he goes again... ]

God and Issei shake their hands in a silent bond of brotherhood.

"Why would I not think of this! Mermaid cosplay!"

Issei took the seashells, with the new found revalation from the God Himself, thus he will begin to act.

Unfortunately, such perverted acts were stopped by the sudden appearance of multiple girls.

God left the place satisfied. Once again, he had stopped someone especially this Oppai dragon from his lewdness.


End file.
